clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Server
A Server is an individual but identical version of Club Penguin Island designed to allow thousands of penguins to play Club Penguin without any technical problems caused by a surplus of penguins. The maximum number of penguins that can play on one server at the same time is 300 penguins. List of Servers Any server listed below in bold means that the server is Ultimate Safe Chat (where penguins can only choose from selected phrases). English *Abominable *Alaska *Alpine *'Altitude' *'Antarctic' *Arctic *Ascent *Aurora *Avalanche *Beanie *Belly Slide *Below Zero *Berg *Big Foot *Big Snow *Big Surf *Blizzard *Bobsled *'Bonza' *'Boots' *Breeze *Brumby *'Bubblegum' *Bunny Hill *Cabin *'Canoe' *Caribou *Chinook *Christmas *Cloudy *Cold Front *Cold Snap *Cozy *Crunch *Crystal *Deep Freeze *Deep Snow *Down Under *'Dry Ice' *Fjord *Flippers *Flurry *Fog *Freezer *Frostbite *Frosty *Frozen *'Glacial' *Glacier *Great White *Grizzly *Half Pipe *Hibernate *Husky *Ice Age *Ice Berg *Ice Box *Ice Breaker *'Ice Cave' *Ice Cold *'Ice Cream' *'Ice Cube' *'Ice Pack' *Ice Palace *Ice Pond *'Ice Rink' *Ice Shelf *Icebound *Iceland *Icicle *Klondike *Kosciuszko *Mammoth *Marshmallow *Matterhorn *Mittens *Mountain *Mukluk *North Pole *Northern Lights *Outback *Parka *'Patagonia' *Permafrost *'Polar' *Polar Bear *Powder Ball *Rainbow *Rocky Road *Sabertooth *Sasquatch *Sherbet *Shiver *Sled *Sleet *Slippers *Slushy *Snow Angel *'Snow Ball' *Snow Bank *Snow Board *Snow Cone *'Snow Covered' *Snow Day *Snow Drift *Snow Flake *Snow Fort *Snow Globe *Snow Plow *Snow Shoe *Snowbound *Snowcap *Snowfall *Sparkles *Snowmobile *Snowy River *South Pole *Southern Lights *Sub Zero *Summit *Test Server3http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/local/en/crumbs/local_crumbs.swf *Test Server4 *Test Server5 *Test Server6 *Test Server7 *Test Server8 *Thermal *Toboggan *Tundra *Tuxedo *Vanilla *Walrus *White House *White Out *Wind Chill *Winter Land *Wool Socks *Yeti *Yukon Portuguese *'Altitude' *'Antártida' *Avalanche *'Bacana' *'Bola de Neve' *Boreal *'Botas de Esquimó' *'Canoa' *'Caverna de Gelo' *'Chiclete' *'Cubo de Gelo' *Deu Branco *Floco de neve *Freezer *Friaca *Geladeira *'Geleira' *'Gelinho' *'Gelo Seco' *Glacial *Granizo *Inverno *'Nevado' *'Patagônia' *'Polar' *Pólo Sul *'Rinque de Gelo' *'Sorvete' *Test Server3 *Test Server4 *Test Server5 *Test Server6 *Test Server7 *Test Server8 *Zero Grau French *'Altitude' *'Antarctique' *Aurore Boréale *'Bottes' *'Boule de Neige' *Brise *'Canoë' *'Caverne' *'Chewing-Gum' *'Crème Glacée' *'Enneigé' *Flocon *'Glace Sechè' *'Glaciaire' *'Glacière' *'Glaçons' *Jour de Neige *'Patagonie' *'Patinoire' *'Polaire' *'Super' *Test Server3 *Test Server4 *Test Server5 *Test Server6 *Test Server7 *Test Server8 *Yeti Spanish *Aletas heladas *'Altitud' *Andino *'Antártida' *Aurora boreal *Avalancha *Bajo cero *Ballena azul *'Bloque de hielo' *'Bola de nieve' *'Bonzo' *'Botas' *'Canoa' *Castillo de cristal *'Caverna helada' *'Chicle globo' *Código secreto *'Cubo de hielo' *Deshielo *Escultura de hielo *Estalactita *Glaciar *'Helado de crema' *'Hielo seco' *'Nevado' *Nevisca *Oso polar *'Patagonia' *Pingüinera *'Pista de patinaje' *'Polar' *Polo sur *Test Server3 *Test Server4 *Test Server5 *Test Server6 *Test Server7 *Test Server8 *Yeti Sandbox 01 *SB01 Sandbox 02 *Candy Mtn. Sandbox 03 *SB03 *'SB03 Safe' Sandbox 04 *SB04 Sandbox 05 *Zero grau Sandbox 06 *SB06 Sandbox 07 *SB07 Sandbox 08 *SB08 Sandbox 09 *SB09 Local *Local Popular Servers Anything in bold means it is one of the most popular. * Abominable * Alaska * Alpine * Altitude* * Antarctic* * Arctic * Aurora * Avalanche * Beanie * Belly Slide *'Below Zero' * Big Foot * Big Snow * Big Surf * Blizzard * Bobsled * Bonza* * Boots* * Breeze * Brumby * Bubblegum* * Bunny Hill (Mostly go to this server during Easter) * Canoe* * Christmas (Mostly go to this server around Christmas) * Crystal * Deep Freeze * Frozen (Mostly go to this server to meet rare penguins) * Half Pipe * Husky * Ice Berg (Mostly go to this server to tip the Iceberg) * Mammoth * Marshmallow * North Pole * Snow Ball* * Tuxedo * Winter Land * Yeti Significant Servers Description Mammoth This server used to be the most populated server while it was part of the US server group. It is notable for parties. The most popular room was the Dock. Eventually, Sleet became more popular than Mammoth, and became "the new Mammoth." Mammoth is still popular for its history. Frozen This was the most popular UK server before the CPIP project. It is most notable for the amount of old penguins and recording penguins. The most popular room is the Dock. Many hackers/cheaters also log on to this server imitating famous penguins. Deep Freeze This was the first UK server. It is less populated now, but many old penguins log on here. Klondike This server is notable for the amount of recording that occur. The most popular room is the Town. Christmas This server is notable for its name and parties. Below Zero This server became popular during the fall of the PSA and the rise of the EPF. Perhaps the name sounds somewhat spy-like. Old order of the servers United States * Blizzard * Iceberg * White Out * Slushy * Flurry * Snow Angel * Snow Day * Snow Fort * Grizzly * Avalanche * Summit * Snowball* * Ice Pack* * Bubblegum* * Ice Cream* * Freezer * Snow Cone * Alpine * Ice Breaker * Snow Globe * Mammoth * Winter Land * Powder ball * Flippers * Yeti * Sub Zero * Snow Storm * Crystal * Snow Bank * Ice Palace * Tuxedo * Abominable * Half Pipe * Snow Board * Alaska * Frost Bite * Icicle * Tundra * Thermal * Toboggan * Husky * Snow Plow * Ice Age * Sabertooth * Parka * Hibernate * Sleet * Vanilla * Christmas * Klondike * Icebound * Marshmallow * White House * Fjord * Bigfoot * Arctic * Shiver * Rocky Road * Rainbow * Matterhorn * Bobsled * Ice Box * Bunny Hill * Walrus * Deep Snow * Altitude Canada * North Pole * Glacier * Great White * Yukon * Chinook * Wool Socks * Ice Pond * Canoe* * Ice Rink* * Aurora * Mukluk * Snow Shoe * Polar Bear * Snowbound * Snowball * Snowfall * Caribou United Kingdom (And Europe) * Deep Freeze * Cold Front * Frosty * Snow Drift * Breeze * Wind Chill * Iceland * Ice Cave* * Boots* * Frozen * Snow Flake * Ice Cold * Mittens * Crunch * Belly Slide * Sherbet Oceania (And Asia & Australia) * South Pole * Big Surf * Antarctic * Kosciusko * Snowy River * Ice Cube* * Bonza* * Down Under * Beanie * Outback * Big Snow * Brumby Moderator *Moderator Serverhttp://swf.cpcheats.info/system/old_interface/interface71.swf Server Selection Server Selection was added to Club Penguin on July 16, 2008. It shows penguins their top recommended servers. The first server listed the server that was last used by the penguin on that computer. The rest may be, recently used servers or servers with buddies logged on. Members get more room on a server where as Non-members get less room. Population Bars The population of a server is indicated by 1-5 green bars. The definition of the bars are statistically explained here: * 1 Bar: 0-60 penguins (Least populated. Not recommended unless having a extremely low speed connection) * 2 Bars: 60-120 penguins (Not recommended unless having a low speed connection.) * 3 Bars: 120-180 penguins (Moderately recommended.) * 4 Bars: 180-240 penguins (Perfect.) * 5 Bars: 240-360 penguins (Moderately recommended, unless in a party. Famous penguins are mostly in these servers.) * Full: 360 penguins (Refresh page until it is available or choose another server.) To browse through other servers, players should click on the message that says "More Servers Click Here" (located on the bottom right corner). Fun facts Trivia *Without the 360 penguins per server limit, it would be possible to have 3400 penguins online at the same time (when the Migrator is docked) or 3100 at a party or 3000 at any time (per server). *Ice Box used to be a secret moderator test server, until cheaters found it. The cheaters could do anything they want to Club Penguin. The server was later made available to public, and was no longer a test server. Glitches *There is a glitch that no matter how many penguins are on the server Blizzard, it shows only 1 bar. Fixed Glitches *On February 19, 2010, when Club Penguin updated some servers when you logged into them some penguins lost all their items, puffles, and anything else. This glitch has been fixed and every penguin has their items back. References Category:Interface Category:Club Penguin Category:Games Category:Blue Team Category:Club Penguin Myths Category:Worthy Editors